In the Dark
by Alice Brennan
Summary: Inspired by: My songs know what you did in the dark by Fall Out Boy. A constellation of tears on your lashes/Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes/In the end everything collides/My childhood spat back out the monster that you see AU: Dumbledore faked his death, but Severus Snape continues to be persecuted for his past.
1. Indelicate

**A/N: Written for the Houses Competition: Slytherin, year 7, Short story, Prompt word: Indelicate, and Word count: 2243. Beta:** **DaronwyK**

 **Also written for Famous Wizard and Witches Card Challenge (The Return)**

The Ministry of Magic was bustling in the worst of ways. Severus had always hated the crowds. They unnerved him, making him feel cornered and trapped. Years of having to watch his back ensured that. It was bad enough that he had to make an appearance here every month for his "probation", the least they could do was allow him to use the floo rather than the public entrance.

"Relax, Severus," Dumbledore scolded him quietly. "You will only make yourself appear guilty of something by scowling at everyone."

"They already believe I'm guilty," Severus replied. "What difference will it make whether I scowl or smile?"

Dumbledore frowned at him, but Severus pretended not to see as he followed the old man through the building towards their usual courtroom. As part of the agreement that kept him out of Azkaban after the war ended, Severus was required to present himself before a jury of peers once a month to show them that he still wasn't trying to kill anyone. Not that they truly believed his claims. No matter how many times his innocence was declared, regardless of who declared it, no one who worked for the Ministry of Magic ever truly saw him. When they looked at him, all they saw was a Deatheater. He wasn't gullible enough to believe they would ever see anything different.

"You did this to yourself, Severus," Dumbledore whispered, as though he could read Severus's thoughts. "You can't expect them not to judge you for the mark that you willingly took."

"Of course not," Severus answered bitterly. "How could they be expected to understand the nature of a mistake when they themselves only ever exhibit perfection?"

Dumbledore snorted. The corner of Severus's mouth tugged up into a smirk at the old man's amusement, but it was quickly wiped from his face again as he stepped inside the courtroom.

In the center of the room, surrounded by benches full of judgmental know-it-all wizards and witches, was an iron cage, complete with shackles to ensure Severus didn't get any bright ideas while he was there.

"Albus," Severus started to object, but Dumbledore silenced him with a single look.

It had been agreed upon, during his last session, that he would no longer be required to be chained while he was here. They had agreed to stop treating him like a prisoner. He was supposed to have a chair this time. Not the chains.

"The prisoner has arrived!" The Minister of Magic, Liam Vachlan, announced. He was a thin, balding man with pale skin, hazel eyes, and a voice that always seemed to be louder than what was necessary. "Please escort him to the cell and secure the chains."

Severus swallowed hard, but didn't protest. He knew, if he didn't go willingly, he would be forcibly apprehended. They had made it clear that if they had to chain him by force they would release him at their convenience, not his. He stepped towards the cage, but Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Severus looked back at him questioningly.

"I was under the impression, Minister, that we were past this." Dumbledore pointed out. "Was it not agreed upon by the jury that Severus could now be trusted enough to sit in a chair rather than a cage?"

"That is true. However, after further consideration the leniency was revoked due to the necessity to protect the Ministry from an individual who is STILL a known Deatheater," The Minister answered. "If the prisoner deems the cage unfit, I'm certain we can find him a more appropriate environment in Azkaban."

Severus shrugged off Dumbledore's hand. "This will suffice," he answered simply. His instincts urged him to find the nearest exit, but Severus forced himself to walk calmly to the cage and shut himself in. The wizard sitting on the minister's right-hand side, a tall, muscled man with dark skin and long dreadlocks, quickly locked him in.

Dumbledore audibly sighed, "How long do you intend to treat an innocent man like an enemy, Liam?"

"You and I both know 'innocent men' don't carry the Dark Mark, Dumbledore, and I will protect the Ministry from Deatheaters for as long as I am capable of doing so. It is my job, after all…and its Minister, to you. Thank you," the Minister answered.

"Severus has more than paid for his mistakes. He has renounced his loyalty to Tom Riddle, proven himself an incredible asset to the Order of the Phoenix during the war, and has since been an outstanding asset to the restoration of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I think _you and I both know_ that if the Ministry really considered Severus a danger to the community, he would not be allowed to return to his position at Hogwarts," Dumbledore pointed out.

"There are, clearly, extenuating circumstances. It is our job to ensure those circumstances continue to mold Snape into an asset for the community rather allow him to become a danger to us all," the Minister countered. "Now, shall we begin or would you like to continue debating a decision that you are incapable of changing?"

Dumbledore motioned toward Severus, inviting the Minister to go first.

"For the record, please state your full name," the minister instructed, beginning with the basics, as he always did. A court reporter was sitting nearby, scribbling each word spoken down into a small notebook.

"Severus Snape," Severus answered curtly.

"Mr. Snape, the last time you were here we discussed your intentions to return to your position as the Hogwarts Potions Master. How has this progressed?" the Minister asked, staring down at his fingernails as though he were bored.

"I currently hold the position of Hogwarts Potions Master," Severus answered. He refused to give them any more information than what they were asking for. His life was none of their business, and he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing the extent to which they had disrupted it. If it were up to him, he wasn't certain he would even be teaching at Hogwarts now, let alone living there.

"Do you intend to continue in this position?" the minister asked.

Before Severus could answer the door to the courtroom burst open, slamming back against the wall as a harsh wind blew through the room. It was strong enough that it not only scattered papers, but also knocked a couple of the witnesses out of their seats.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Minister demanded, rising from his seat to try to see who had interrupted them.

Severus stood from his chair as well, but it didn't do him any good. He couldn't see over the heads of everyone who had risen. Whispers swept through the room. There were so many talking at once that Severus couldn't make out what was being said until someone close to him turned to the minister.

"There's no one there, Sir."

"Liam Vachlan!" A shrill, feminine voice rang out. "Murderer!"

A moment later a black wolf leapt through the door with a torch in its mouth. It tore through the room, setting everything it could reach on fire. Alarm rang out among the crowd as many of them began trying to evacuate.

"Catch it!" The Minister yelled, "Someone catch that beast!"

The wizard next to him drew a wand and attempted to aim at the wolf, but the wolf had already dropped the torch onto a large pile of paperwork, setting it ablaze before winding its way between feet. In all the chaos, no one could get a decent shot at it. They had no choice but to evacuate until the fire could be safely extinguished.

"Minister Vachlan!" Dumbledore called out over the crowd to catch the minister's attention. "I trust you're quite finished with my potions master?"

"No, I am not!" The minister answered angrily, "We are not done here. His hearing will be rescheduled for next week!"

"Until then," Dumbledore waved his wand at Severus's cage, opening the door and motioning for Severus to evacuate like the others.

Relief swept over Severus as he stepped out of the cage. The frantic crowd made him cringe, but this crowd would be much easier to escape than that cage was. He shoved his way past the wizards and witches who were still attempting to put out the fire, and realized, with a sense of smug satisfaction, that it was enchanted. Every time they thought they had it out, it flared to life again. They could flood the entire facility and the water wouldn't make any difference. Only a spell could put it out. It served them right.

Severus quickly followed Dumbledore down the corridor, back the same way they had come in. The Minister refused to allow Severus to come or leave magically. He had to exit the old-fashioned way. Severus was certain the idiot would take his wand if he could ever come up with even the slightest excuse to do so.

Once they were outside, the fresh air calmed him again. He slowed to a stop and closed his eyes, letting the natural light soothe him.

"This won't last forever, Severus," Dumbledore attempted to reassure him.

"It will if Liam Vachlan has anything to say about it," Severus retorted. He hesitated before adding, "Though, he doesn't seem to be the most popular Minister of Magic, does he?"

"You shouldn't make comments like that out here in the open," Dumbledore reprimanded him. "Let's go back to the school."

Severus started to follow him when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A dark colored wolf crouched low in the alleyway. Pain filled its eyes as it leaned against the brick wall. Much of its fur was singed and a spot on its side was completely hairless, inflamed and angry looking. Severus lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Surely, this couldn't be the same wolf that had just set the ministry on fire…but then again, how many wolves could possibly be roaming around London with burn marks?

He was about to point the wolf out to Dumbledore when the animal began to elongate. Its limbs stretched and the fur receded until it the animal took human shape. The wolf was human. A witch. Her brown hair hung in waves down her shoulders as she let her head fall back against the wall. Her eyes clenched shut in agony. Just as the wolf had, her skin was inflamed in several places where the fire had gotten too close to her.

"Severus?" Dumbledore said, pulling his attention away from the woman, "Are you coming?"

Severus hesitated. He really shouldn't be seen with the woman who had just attacked the ministry. They were suspicious enough of him as it was…but the least he could do was thank her for cutting his hearing short. Besides, she also had to be the source of the voice who had accused the minister of murder. He was curious. "Actually," Severus answered, "I don't believe I'll return to Hogwarts at the moment. I'm going to make a trip to Spinner's End. I'll be back before classes tomorrow."

Dumbledore nodded. He looked like he wanted to object, but he knew better than to try to convince him to do something he didn't have to or want to do. Over the years he had learned to pick his battles. "Stay out of trouble," he replied.

Severus had the feeling that Dumbledore suspected what he intended to do. The old man always was too observant for his own good. Still, Dumbledore turned away and took a few more steps before apparating.

As soon as he was out of sight, Severus quickly moved into the alleyway where the woman was hiding.

She glared up at him and shakily managed to get to her feet to face him. Her body still leaned against the wall for support.

"That was quite a scene you put on," Severus pointed out, studying her more closely now.

The smooth, feminine angles of her face were different from the sharper features of the wolf, but her bright blue eyes were the same.

"You're the one he had in a cage," She said, suddenly recognizing him. "They didn't send you back to Azkaban?"

"I didn't come from Azkaban," Severus explained, "The Minister simply doesn't trust me enough to be in my presence unless I am contained. You may call me Severus. Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to know what you want." She answered suspiciously, taking a step back away from him.

"I owe you my gratitude for shortening the amount of time I had to suffer through that meeting today…and you need assistance escaping from the scene of the crime. Let me help you." Severus offered.

"That wasn't a crime!" she snapped. "It was only the first step towards making them pay for what they've done."

"What they've done?" he repeated questioningly.

"I know what they do to children in the dark," she whispered, leaning towards him.

"You can tell me about it over burn salve and a drink," Severus said, offering her his hand.

"If you're willing to help me, you must agree with my message," she pointed out, trying to read his intentions. "I'm Lenora."

"I can't say I have a very high opinion of the minister…though your 'message' was a bit…indelicate," he answered, choosing his words carefully.

Lenora smiled and took his hand. "For some people, 'indelicate' is more than they deserve."


	2. Chocolate

**A/N: Written for the Houses Competition: Slytherin, year 7, Standard story, Prompt: [Speech] "I hate to ask, but does anyone have a spot of chocolate?", and Word count: 1384. Beta: DaronwyK**

Severus didn't look at Lenora as he led her into his home. He hadn't been there in weeks, and he was already questioning the wisdom behind his actions. He didn't think anyone had seen her in her human form, but he didn't want to give the ministry any reason to treat him any worse than they already did. Dumbledore had been right when he'd said they would judge him on anything and everything, even something as small as whether he chose to smile or scowl while they caged him.

"You have a nice house," Lenora said, her gaze immediately landing on the overflowing bookshelves that lined the walls of his parlor. She stopped in front of them, tilting her head to read the titles on their spines.

Severus wasn't certain whether it was because she was actually interested in them or just wanted an excuse not to look at him. He focused his attention on her now, reaching out with his mind to test the boundaries around hers. She was uncomfortable here. Not because she didn't know him. That didn't seem to bother her much at all. It was the enclosed space. She remained close to the door, her body tense and ready to run the moment she felt inclined to. He knew that feeling well. He wondered whether she had learned it the hard way, as he had.

Lenora finally met his gaze and the blue of her eyes jolted him. There was something off about her…something abnormal. He couldn't quite identify what it was though. He turned away from her and moved to open a cabinet in the corner of the room.

"The burn salve may take some time to completely heal you, depending on the severity of the wound. I won't know for sure until I see it. However, it should soothe the inflammation almost instantly." He explained. He sorted through the contents of the cabinet until he found what he was looking for. A small blue jar with a silver lid. He turned back towards her, his gaze flickering down her form before adding, "You will need to remove your top."

"You first," she answered.

Severus lifted his eyebrows, not sure whether he had heard her correctly.

Lenora laughed in embarrassment, quickly correcting herself, "What I mean is…you offered me a drink. The drink first."

"Of course," Severus answered, hesitating only a moment before sitting the jar on a small table next to one of the two armchairs and returning to the cabinet. He closed the doors for a moment, and when he opened them again, the contents had changed. It was no longer stocked with the various jars of potions and salves that he liked to keep nearby. Now the shelves were taller and lined with bottles of wine, firewhiskey, and liqueur. "What do you prefer?"

"Anything," she replied. "Surprise me."

Severus pulled one of the smaller bottles off one of the shelves, closed the cabinets again, and reopened them to find a glass for her.

"Do you keep everything in your magic cabinet?" she asked almost mockingly.

Severus smirked, pouring her a drink. "Not everything, no."

"What is this?" She took the glass from him and lifted it to her nose, smelling it before taking a sip.

"It is called Disaronno. It is an Italian liqueur," he said lightly.

"Its sweet," she replied, taking a longer drink from the glass. She quickly finished it off before sitting the glass down on the side table and removing her top, leaving her in a black lace bra. She let the shirt drop to the floor and her eyes met his boldly. "Where do you want me?"

"The chair is fine," Severus instructed, motioning for her to sit down. He picked the jar back up and crossed the room to crouch down in front of her. "Sit up straight and hold your arm out of the way.

He forced himself to keep his eyes focused on the inflamed area of her abdomen as he took the lid off the jar and dipped two fingers into the salve. Lenora sucked in a breath as he began spreading it across the red skin.

Severus frowned. "It shouldn't hurt."

"It doesn't. It feels better. It's just cold," she answered, watching his skilled hands and he quickly finished the job.

"Now lift both arms." Severus used his wand to conjure a roll of gauze, and immediately began wrapping her waist. "This will prevent any clothing you wear from irritating it further, but you should have it changed regularly."

He didn't look up at her again until he was done, but he could feel her eyes on him. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was mentally undressing him. It left him feeling smug, even as he stood back up and stepped away from her. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had taken an interest in him. Granted, with the events of the past few years, he probably wouldn't have noticed even if someone had.

"Can I have my shirt back now?" She smiled, teasing him lightly.

Severus picked her shirt up from the floor and handed it back to her. "You may want to wear something a bit looser until the wound heals. I couldn't help but notice that your current choice in attire is…form fitting."

"Unfortunately, we can't all have a variety of useful things in magical cabinets…or in this case, closets," Lenora replied. "I don't have anything else."

"Perhaps its time to add to your wardrobe, then?" He suggested.

"Perhaps after I've made Vachlan pay for what he and his followers have done, I can consider finding a way to acquire a wardrobe to begin with," she countered.

"You don't have other clothes?" Severus frowned.

"I have what I need to have to do what I need to do," Lenora answered, pulling the tight shirt back on and studying him. "For now, that's enough."

"May I ask, what, exactly, you believe Vachlan is guilty of? In the Ministry, you accused him of murder, and in the alley, you said you knew what he did to children. What did you mean by that?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

Lenora smiled bitterly. "He has no conscience. He has an entire department of wizards and witches who have no qualms with hurting people to further their cause."

"What do you believe his cause is?" he pressed.

Lenora hesitated. "You said he cages you just because he's afraid to be in the same room with you."

"It appears that way at times," Severus agreed.

"Imagine how far he would go if he thought he could harness whatever it is that makes him fear you," she explained.

"I hate to ask, but does anyone have a spot of chocolate?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Lenora leapt to her feet. Her eyes darting accusingly between Dumbledore and Severus. "You didn't tell me someone else was here."

"You followed me?" Severus snapped angrily.

"Did you think I didn't realize what you were up to?" Dumbledore asked, as though the thought genuinely surprised him.

"You had no right!" He objected, "I can look after myself."

"If that were true, I imagine you would have seen the foolishness in assisting someone who had just attacked the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore pointed out. He looked almost confused by Severus's anger.

"I should go," Lenora interrupted them, folding her arms across her chest defensively.

Dumbledore stepped out of the doorway so that she could pass him as she made her way back to the entrance. Severus followed close behind, but didn't try to stop her. It would have only made things worse.

"Are you safe?" He asked, as she reached the front door.

Lenora turned back to face him. Her eyes met his, and she was quiet for so long he didn't think she was going to answer. "You should be mindful of what questions you ask and who hears you asking them. Vachlan has eyes everywhere. It would be a shame if you ended up like me."

She opened the door and stepped outside, closing it firmly behind her.

Severus moved to the window to see which way she would go, but she had already vanished.

"So…" Dumbledore said, pulling Severus's attention back to him. "About that chocolate?"


End file.
